Omi’s Worst Fear No More!…Right?
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: Omi has been afraid of squirrels for as long as we remember. If that fear were gone, he would never fear anything!...Right? Disclaimer: All characters are not mine. Well, except the 'scary' bunny! Lol


**Omi's Worst Fear No More!…Right?**

**Omi was sitting in the Xiaolin garden, dripping with wet paint. **_**'**_**Raimundo,' Omi **

**thought, gritting his teeth. Raimundo had just played a prank on the smallest of the **

**Xiaolin monks. **

**Here's what happened.**

**Omi had just finished his daily training and was looking for Kimiko's 'Goo Zombies" **

**videogame. He almost had the high score!!! Just a few more levels and-**

**A squirrel suddenly dropped from the ceiling right in front of Omi. "Ahhhhhhh!" Omi **

**yelled. Omi jumped back to get away and 'SPLAT'!!! He had tripped on a bucket full of **

**paint!!! It was all over the place!**

"**Hahahahahaha!" laughed a familiar voice. **

"**RAIMUNDO!" Omi shouted, turning to see said person laughing on the floor. The **

**jokester of a monk always played pranks on Omi!!! **

**And, usually, a squirrel was involved one way or another.**

**Raimundo was still on the floor, wiping tears from his face. "Hahaha … man that never **

**gets old," he said, still chuckling a little. "Man, Omi, could you have a **_**worse **_**fear?!" Raimundo said as he walked out of the room.**

**And now here Omi was, still covered in paint. Raimundo was right. **_**Could **_**he possible **

**ever have a worse fear than a **_**squirrel? **_**Omi sighed. He wish he could change his fear. **

**Anything would be better!**

"**Squeak"! Omi whirled around. Right next to him was a SQUIRREL!!! Omi started to **

**jump away, then froze. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to **_**not **_**fear squirrels? He **

**glanced at the squirrel. It seemed so…big! And wild. Could he really learn to not fear **

_**that? **_

**Omi sat still as the little beast came toward him. Suddenly, it jumped on his head. Omi **

**stayed frozen, although every inch of him was screaming to run!!! The squirrel sniffed, **

**then jumped down by Omi's hand. It placed something there. Omi looked and suddenly **

**didn't feel as afraid. The squirrel had put an acorn in his hand, kind of like a peace **

**offering. It suddenly looked sweet and adorable instead of scary and intimidating.**

**Omi snapped up as he realized he didn't feel afraid of it any longer. **

**He wasn't scared of squirrels any more!!! Omi jumped up to go tell everyone the good **

**news. Something bumped against his shoe and Omi looked down at it. It was an adorable **

**little bunny rabbit!**

"**Why, hello, furry little friend!" he said cheerfully, leaning down to pet it. Suddenly it **

**bit his hand!**

"**Owowowowowowowowowow!" Omi shouted, running around in circles, trying to shake off the little beast.**

**It finally let go and it growled at Omi!! He didn't know bunnies could growl!!!**

**Omi ran as fast as he can back to the Xiaolin Temple. His friends, Clay, Kimiko, and **

**Raimundo were right outside the front door. "Whoa little buddy," Raimundo said. **

"**What's the matter, did you run into another squirrel?". He chuckled a little bit at that last **

**part. **

"**Well, actually-" Omi started, but paused. Yes, he wanted to tell them he no longer had **

**a fear of squirrels, but did he **_**really**_** want to tell them that a little bunny took now its **

**place?**

"**Yes Raimundo," Omi said quietly. "A squirrel…"**

*** * * * ***

**Well, whaddaya think? Good, bad, okay? **

**Please read and review(aka R/R)!!! **

**I soooo luv them reviews! **

**Almost as much as ice cream!**

**...Almost **:]

**And please tell me if it actually sucks. I want the truth, not some **

"**Oh my goodness it's the best story ever" 'cause I know that's not true. **

**How do I get better at writing if I don't get criticism?**

**(ps: Omigosh, this is my second story!!! **

**Please read my other story!**

**It's ****Omi's New Beginning **

**It's not as good as this (at least in my opinion, but it's something!**

**Bye y'all!!!)**


End file.
